Do outro lado do espelho
by Dana Norram
Summary: Todos viam apenas as nossas semelhanças. Mas foram as diferenças, pequenas e quase insignificantes, que nos tornaram um só. // George’s POV // SLASH // FredxGeorge // ONESHOT


**Título: **Do outro lado do espelho  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Tragedy  
**Classificação:** R  
**Shipper** Fred/George  
**Sumário:** Todos viam apenas nossas semelhanças, mas foram as diferenças, pequenas e quase insignificantes, que nos tornaram um só.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem mesmo aqueles que já foram _assassinados_ pela ilustre J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo fics. Às vezes, nem diversão.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém **SLASH **(isto é: homem**x**homem), **INCESTO** (neste caso: irmão**x**irmão — sendo mais especifica ainda é: _twincest_, ou seja, incesto entre _gêmeos_) e **NC-17** (logo, possui cenas impróprias para menores). Se qualquer um desses temas te desagrada ou você ainda não tem idade suficiente para ler, demorou pra clicar naquele "**x**" amigo no canto superior da página e sumir das minhas vistas. Aos demais, boa leitura. xD

* * *

**O TEXTO A SEGUIR (inclusive notas finais) POSSUI SPOILERS DE  
****HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS  
****Se você não quer saber NADA do que acontece no último livro da série: NÃO CONTINUE!**

* * *

"And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while."  
_E __quando __você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim,  
__Lembre-se de nós e de como costumávamos ser  
__Já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir  
__Observei você dormindo por um instante.  
_**(Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt)**

**Do outro lado do espelho  
**por Dana Norram

_Não preciso abrir os olhos para saber que você me observa, acompanhando com atenção o subir e descer do meu peito._

_Sei que você segue minhas mãos com os olhos e que reprime um sorrisinho quando elas finalmente desaparecem entre minhas pernas. Sei que você quer fazer o mesmo, que quer se tocar enquanto me assiste em silêncio. Sei que está com a garganta seca e que morde o próprio lábio para não proferir nenhum som._

"_Ninguém precisa saber." Eu até posso escutar a sua voz… as palavras bem proferidas. A mais absoluta verdade. _

_Relaxo e deixo a cabeça pender para trás. Eu sei que você quer, que precisa, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer além de continuar... como se você não existisse._

_Como se eu estivesse sozinho._

_Sinto os fios úmidos da minha nuca marcarem o lençol branco e um calor familiar me subir pela ponta dos dedos do pé, então, sem pensar duas vezes, eu aumento o ritmo. Me deixo levar pelas minhas mãos, tentando imaginar que são as suas e apenas quando esse calor alcança a boca do meu estômago __eu__ permito meus olhos se abrirem para fitar o teto que ganha contornos difusos, enquanto minha respiração pouco a pouco se acalma. E então, conforme minha visão volta ao normal, eu viro a cabeça para o lado e sorrio._

_Um sorriso fraco. Débil. Satisfeito._

_E você sorri de volta._

—**x—**

Começou sem que percebêssemos, sem que entendêssemos que aquilo era errado e que não deveria acontecer. Tínhamos doze anos e passávamos o feriado de páscoa em casa. E aconteceu que num fim de tarde, após um dia inteiro desgnomizando o jardim Fred invadiu o box do banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho e me segurou pelo ombro, me fazendo virar de costas para em seguida soltar um "Ahá!" triunfante.

"Eu sabia!" Disse ele, a voz que soava como uma inflexão da minha, talvez com outro tom ou outro timbre, mas idêntica nos demais aspectos. "Olha, George, você definitivamente não tem _essa _aqui."

Fred então me deu as costas, apontando para seu próprio ombro, talvez a única parte do corpo dele que não estivesse suja de terra. Ele vestia apenas um shorts cáqui que pouco a pouco ficava úmido devido à água do chuveiro que respingava nele. Me aproximei de meu irmão, apertando os olhos para enxergar direito em meio ao vapor que se formava dentro do box, e vi que na sua pele pálida e sardenta havia uma pinta escura, num tom marrom, quase negro, que até então eu nunca reparara antes.

Imediatamente eu a odiei, imaginando que aquilo era algo que cresceria e deixaria Fred distante de mim. E eu toquei nela, hesitante, passando a mão molhada sobre a pele dele, esperando que assim a água a limpasse e lhe devolvesse a aparência de antes — a de quando éramos completamente idênticos. Mas a pinta continuou lá a despeito dos meus esforços e eu me afastei, sem saber o que fazer ou o falar.

Fred se virou, um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios. Eu conhecia aquele sorriso porque era _meu _sorriso também e normalmente apenas ao encará-lo eu já saberia o que ele tinha em mente. Mas, desta vez, não. Desta vez eu o observei se aproximar sem conseguir reagir e deixei que Fred se ajoelhasse na minha frente, segurando minha coxa com uma das mãos e puxando a minha pele com outra.

"Ah, e esta aqui definitivamente _eu _não tenho." Ele disse, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo. E eu olhei para a parte da minha coxa que Fred apertava e, como se não pudesse evitar, sorri de volta. E nós dois nos encaramos e naquela hora eu compreendi que não havia com o que se preocupar, afinal. Nós não mudaríamos de verdade, apesar daquela descoberta e de quaisquer outras que pudessem surgir. Por dentro, ainda éramos iguais.

"Mesmo?" Respondi com um sorriso idêntico ao de Fred, que mordeu o lábio inferior como se também parecesse aliviado por eu ter chegado àquela conclusão. Era como se _ele_ soubesse simplesmente porque _eu _sabia. "Talvez tenha sim, aí debaixo de toda essa terra. Quem sabe se você tomar um banho ela não aparece." Acrescentei erguendo as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços. Fred se levantou, com ar falsamente ofendido, e sem a menor cerimônia, se livrou dos shorts e me empurrou para o canto do box.

Em silêncio, assisti à água escorrer sobre aquela pele tão sardenta quanto a minha e, no final das contas, Fred realmente não tinha _aquela_ pinta. A partir daí, descobrir os pequenos e insignificantes detalhes que nos diferenciavam tornou-se nosso passatempo secreto. E, longe de nos distanciar, os detalhes nos aproximaram.

Fred às vezes dizia que não adiantava nada terem mudado uma coisinha aqui e outra ali se o conteúdo continuava o mesmo. Se nós pensávamos da mesma forma, agíamos da mesma forma e sorríamos uma para o outro como se pudéssemos traduzir olhares em palavras, quem poderia dizer que éramos diferentes?

—**x—**

Eu demorei a perceber que aquele dia mudara completamente a maneira como eu via Fred. Como eu me sentia com relação a ele. O que esperava que ele sentisse sobre mim. Até então, era simples encará-lo e vê-lo retribuir o olhar enquanto nos preparávamos para aprontar com alguém. Era reconfortante saber que ele agiria como uma extensão dos meus braços, alguém que poderia ler meus pensamentos e expressá-los com gestos e palavras.

Mas em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça que aquilo que começamos a fazer não deveria estar acontecendo. Não parecia errado, muito pelo contrário — assim como tudo que eu e Fred fazíamos juntos, parecia algo tão trivial quanto o ato de me olhar no espelho e observar meu reflexo, ruivo e sardento, sorrir de volta. Eu era um garoto curioso com o próprio corpo e o corpo de Fred era tão parecido com o meu que... no fim das contas, era como seu estivesse me tocando, analisando a mim mesmo. E eu realmente gostava de observar, analisar e separar semelhanças de diferenças para então descobrir que havia muito mais uma do que outra.

As sardas nas costas de Fred desciam em direção à sua cintura como se fossem as folhas do jardim durante o outono, caídas sobre as pedras depois de um vento forte. Fred dizia que as minhas eram iguais e era estranhamente bom sentir ele passar as mãos sobre as minhas costas, enquanto contava os espaços pálidos entre as manchas avermelhadas. Era incrível como ele sabia exatamente _onde_ tocar. Era como se Fred agisse seguindo o fio do meu pensamento. Eu não poderia explicar isso a ninguém mais, mesmo se quisesse. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, seria capaz de compreender que nós nos completávamos. Não como opostos, mas como iguais. Metades idênticas que precisam se juntar para se tornarem completas.

E talvez tenha sido por causa de Fred que eu descobri que havia uma porção de coisas interessantes em mim mesmo. De tanto observá-lo, analisá-lo e me perguntar como seria tocar na pele aparentemente tão sensível de sua barriga eu acabei entendendo que provavelmente a _minha_ também era tão sensível quanto a dele. E então, sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo, acabei deixando a curiosidade ganhar vida na forma das minhas mãos e permiti que elas percorressem meu corpo como se não fossem exatamente _minhas_. Na verdade, eu pensava que elas eram as mãos de Fred e que mais uma vez ele estava apenas contando os espaços pálidos da minha pele e aquilo era mais do que aceitável, era _natural_. Era permitido.

Eu, porém, achava muito estranho fazer aquilo em Hogwarts, onde podia ouvir as respirações de outras pessoas que não Fred no dormitório, e foram precisos vários meses, na verdade, para que tomasse coragem e finalmente deixasse que minhas mãos alcançassem aquela região sensível abaixo do umbigo. Àquela altura eu já tinha treze anos e estava outra vez em casa, passando as férias de verão, e ao me tocar de verdade pela primeira vez lembro de imediatamente ter sentido meu rosto muito quente, quente como das vezes em que eu e Fred éramos pegos aprontando alguma coisa. Quente como se denunciasse que eu estava fazendo algo errado. Mas ainda assim era bom e... se eu e Fred nunca tínhamos deixado de fazer algo bom só porque os _outros_ diziam que era errado, por que eu deveria parar agora? Foi o que eu me perguntei, vagamente delirante, antes de decidir ir até o fim.

E quando terminei, minha respiração ofegante e entrecortada, eu realmente achei que não tinha feito barulho algum e foi por isso que me surpreendi ao ver os olhos de Fred, idênticos aos meus, me fitando do outro lado do quarto, de sua própria cama, sob a penumbra do cômodo.

Parecia que ele estava tentando ler meus pensamentos. E talvez ele não pudesse mais, porque eu fizera algo sem ele. E talvez Fred quisesse entender o que seu irmão gêmeo fizera. Entender por que eu, aquele de quem ele não escondia nada, resolvera fazer _aquilo_ na calada da noite, _escondido _dele. E eu me senti mal, quase arrependido de ter me tocado e sentido prazer nisso. Me senti mal por saber que havia algo por trás das minhas ações e, principalmente, por não ter coragem de dizer a Fred que eu pensei nas mãos _dele_ enquanto me acariciava no escuro.

Nós dois nos encaramos por quase cinco minutos inteiros. A respiração dele branda, a minha fraca e inconstante, como se eu tivesse medo de fazer um ruído mais alto e quebrar o contato visual. Como se eu tivesse medo do que viria depois. Mas Fred não disse nada e, por um momento, eu realmente imaginei que ele simplesmente fosse me dar às costas e ferrar no sono, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E foi aí que senti o calor do meu rosto desaparecer por completo, se concentrando todo na boca do meu estômago enquanto assistia às mãos dele sumirem por debaixo do próprio lençol.

—**x—**

Foi sem que percebêssemos, sim, o que não significava que tivesse sido de repente. Nós não conversamos sobre o que acontecera em nosso quarto na penumbra da noite. Não fizemos piadas um com o outro. Na verdade, sem combinarmos nada, ficamos absurdamente sérios durante os dias que se seguiram. Mal nos falávamos e evitávamos nos encarar por muito tempo, como se tivéssemos medo de saber o que outro estava pensando. Medo de descobrir que as respostas às nossas perguntas fossem apenas mais dúvidas.

Eu tinha medo de descobrir que talvez Fred não pudesse mais ser o meu espelho, depois de eu tê-lo _traído_ naquela noite. Depois que eu o deixei de lado e me descobri sozinho.

A princípio mamãe achou que estivéssemos doentes e nos fez tomar três poções de gosto duvidoso, mas, quando viu que não resolvera coisa alguma, começou a achar que tivéssemos brigado e nos mandou para o quarto para conversamos e resolvermos o que quer que _"vocês tenham feito um para o outro"_. Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez em anos que eu realmente temi pela perspectiva de estar de castigo. Porque eu sentia que desta vez eu estaria sozinho.

Fred entrou no quarto antes de mim e sentou em sua cama, apoiando as costas contra a parede. Eu engoli em seco e fechei a porta, deixando que ela fizesse mais barulho do que o necessário para que eu não precisasse falar primeiro. E fiz menção de ir para o meu próprio canto, quando escutei a voz de Fred, meio baixa, meio hesitante, ecoar pelo cômodo.

"Isso é tão _estúpido_, sabia? Você... você não está falando direito comigo há três dias, George!"

E, parado no meio do quarto, eu voltei o corpo para encará-lo e senti meu rosto ficar quente ao mesmo tempo em que os pêlos dos meus braços se arrepiaram por completo. E parecia que Fred tinha sentido também, porque imediatamente os olhos dele se desviaram do meu rosto.

"Tá com frio?" Ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado, se levantando e caminhando na minha direção.

"_Não!_" Respondi num rompante e, sem pensar, ergui os braços para impedir que ele me tocasse. Fred estancou no lugar, a boca pendida, descrente.

"Que há com você?" E a voz dele nunca me pareceu tão diferente da minha. Tão medrosa e assustada.

"Nada." Menti, imaginando se ele acreditaria em mim. Torcendo para que ele _não_ acreditasse. "Não tem nada... nada de errado."

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, mentalmente contando até dez. Meu coração batia com tanta força que eu achei que ele fosse explodir, explodir de verdade e que o sangue ia escorrer e nos cobrir por completo... até que ficássemos iguais novamente.

"George-"

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Eu não sabia que aquilo era desespero porque nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Era como se estivesse na presença de um completo estranho e esperasse pela aprovação dele. Parecia que eu estava frente a frente com alguém que me deixaria sozinho caso eu não dissesse as palavras certas.

Foi quando as mãos dele, macias e mornas, tocaram a pele dos meus braços, fazendo com que eu os abaixasse. Ainda de olhos fechados, senti Fred me abraçar com força e um soluço me subiu do estômago até a garganta, afrouxando o nó que tinha se formado ali sem que eu notasse. No momento seguinte eu percebi que estava chorando. Um choro forte e silencioso. E então eu notei que estava abraçando Fred de volta e que ele estava chorando também. E o choro dele era como o meu. Se parecia com uma sufocante risada, mas que precisa das lágrimas para ser colocada para fora.

E naquele momento eu não era capaz de entender que _ele_ não sabia por que estava chorando. Mas _eu,_ sim.

Fred estava chorando porque era parte de mim. E eu chorava porque tinha medo que aquilo se perdesse.

Não sei quem começou a rir primeiro, talvez tenham sido ambos, exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Devia ser uma visão quase engraçada. Nossos corpos se sacudindo, as risadas entrecortadas por soluços até se transformarem numa coisa só. E eu apoiara meu rosto no ombro de Fred, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dele, o cheiro de terra e chuva... e aquilo parecia me acalmar de uma maneira que palavras seriam incapazes de fazer.

Abri os olhos quando ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos e começar a secar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em descer pelas minhas bochechas, da mesma forma que desciam pelas dele. E foi ali, sentindo os dedos firmes dele no meu rosto, que eu percebi que Fred jamais me deixaria sozinho, não importasse o que acontecesse. Que ele não estava zangado pelo o que eu fizera. Que ele me compreendia e que nada mudara.

Nós sempre estaríamos juntos. Não podíamos lutar contra aquilo. Nem queríamos.

—**x—**

Se mamãe percebeu que alguma coisa mudara quando descemos para jantar aquela noite, ela não fez nenhum comentário. Embora, imagino que todos notaram algo de diferente. Duvido que houvera antes um jantar n'A Toca com nós dois presentes que tenha sido tão tranqüilo quanto aquele. Os ruídos dos pratos e talheres apenas sobrepostos pela vozinha fina de Ginny perguntando pela vigésima terceira vez quando ela poderia ir para Hogwarts e pelos resmungos de Ron sobre ter de usar vestes de segunda mão.

Ninguém parecia notar que nós sorríamos um para o outro como se estivéssemos prestes a aprontar alguma coisa das grandes. Algo do nível de explodir a casa. Nosso sorriso poderia ser descrito como cúmplice, mas era muito mais do que isso. Era um reflexo do nosso estado de espírito. Alegria, euforia e ansiedade.

Alegria porque estávamos simplesmente felizes. Euforia pela perspectiva de sermos descobertos fazendo algo que nos deixava alegres. E ansiedade de voltarmos logo para cima e pôr em prática o que nos levara até ali.

Fred sorria e me encarava, franzindo o cenho de leve, para então descalçar o chinelo e roçar meu pé com o dele por debaixo da mesa. Eu quase engasgava com a sopa e devolvia o gesto, também sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Então Fred pegava a colher e errava o caminho até a boca, porque estava muito ocupado prestando atenção em mim, de canto de olho. E eu movia minha cadeira um pouco mais perto, para que nossos ombros se tocassem inocentemente e Ron parecia ficar agradecido por ter mais espaço e assim poder apoiar seus cotovelos na mesa. Daí mamãe ralhava com ele, mandando que ele se portasse como o rapazinho que era, e conforme os braços de Ron voltavam à sua posição inicial, ele acabava sem querer esbarrando em mim e eu podia usar isso como desculpa para me aproximar ainda mais de Fred, que piscava, reprimia um risinho e apertava com mais força seus dedos do pé sobre os meus.

Quando finalmente consegui levar uma colherada inteira de sopa à boca foi que notei que ela esfriara por completo, mas aquilo não me incomodou, porque eu percebi que Fred ainda tinha os olhos postos em mim.

—**x—**

Eu só percebi que meu coração se acalmara quando Fred colocou uma das mãos sobre o meu peito e apoiou seu rosto quente, quase febril, na curva do meu pescoço, a respiração quente dele me causando arrepios involuntários. Eu não podia ver, mas _sabia_ que seus olhos estavam fechados e que ele acabaria caindo no sono caso eu permitisse. Mas nós não podíamos. Estávamos só começando. E se eu sabia disso ele também sabia.

"Ei... ei, belo adormecido?" sussurrei, como se pudéssemos acordar alguém, sendo que estávamos completamente sozinhos no dormitório. "Não é melhor irmos para a sua cama... ou para a minha?" Acrescentei com um sorrisinho, enquanto fazia um cafuné em seus cabelos.

Fred ergueu o corpo de uma vez e eu o vi piscar na penumbra, antes de começar a rir consigo mesmo. Mal percebi quando estava rindo junto.

"Lee vai nos _matar_." E a voz dele estava dividida entre o divertimento e temor. Mas eu sabia que aquele temor nada tinha a ver com Lee Jordan descobrindo o que tínhamos aprontado na cama _dele_. Na verdade, Fred achava aquilo engraçado, tão engraçado quanto eu achava. Era mais pela idéia _do que _nós tínhamos feito. Realmente feito. Desta vez não tinha sido _só_ assistir cada um da sua própria cama, sem tirar os olhos do outro, seguindo mãos e dedos, cada um mordendo os próprios lábios para se impedir de gritar. Desta vez, fizemos juntos.

"Vamos, foi um acidente." Eu disse, tentando parar de rir, ainda acariciando os cabelos dele. "Quero dizer, essas camas são todas tão _iguais_! Nós só pegamos aquela que estava mais perto. Podia ter sido a do Kenneth¹ que-"

"Que também nos mataria!" Riu-se Fred, balançando a cabeça, se livrando dos meus dedos, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e voltando a cerrar os olhos. Seu corpo lado a lado com o meu, mas sem sair completamente de cima, nossas pernas ainda entrelaçadas. Eu começava a sentir um pouco de frio, mas foi _ele_ quem estremeceu de leve.

"Não é como se eles precisassem _saber_." Eu dei de ombros, fazendo uma careta, e resolvi também apoiar o corpo sobre um dos cotovelos, me virando para encará-lo. Inconscientemente, deixei meu olhar correr pelo corpo dele, observando os contornos dos músculos dos braços que começavam a se formar de tanto manejar o bastão de quadribol. Contornos idênticos aos que se formavam nos meus. Fred então soltou uma risada baixa porque mesmo com as pálpebras cerradas de alguma forma ele _percebeu_ meu olhar sobre ele e se afastou um pouco, tirando a perna de cima da minha, para assim revelar a pele descoberta do seu baixo-ventre.

Hesitei por um segundo apenas e então, mordendo meu lábio inferior, estiquei a mão para tocar na curva de sua cintura, descendo até alcançar a virilha, enroscando meus dedos nos pêlos ruivos. Fred arqueou o corpo imediatamente e eu podia sentir que ele abrira os olhos no escuro, acompanhando o movimento dos meus dedos que o seguraram com firmeza, fazendo com que ele deixasse um gemido rouco, quase inaudível, escapar. E eu comecei a mexer o braço, um pouco de mau jeito devido à posição em que estávamos e, sem ter real consciência do que me levava a fazer o que estava fazendo, me sentei na cama e, sem soltá-lo, aproximei meu rosto da minha mão.

Fred arregalou os olhos como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico quando minha boca o tocou e no instante seguinte ele já tinha se deitado de costas, como se estivesse obedecendo a uma ordem não-expressa, mas latente, abrindo as pernas e permitindo que eu tivesse mais espaço. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem _como_ fazer, mas sabia que Fred gostava e que não queria que eu parasse. Seus dedos então agarraram meus cabelos, me puxando para junto dele com um pouco de força, ao passo que seus gemidos deixavam de ser raros e discretos para se tornarem rápidos, fortes e constantes.

Era estranho não saber o que faria em seguida e mesmo assim saber que estava agindo da maneira certa. Saber que estava fazendo com ele exatamente _o que_ e _como_ eu gostaria que ele fizesse comigo. E eu teria continuado ali indefinidamente se Fred não tivesse me parado, erguendo o próprio corpo e se sentado na cama, descendo uma das mãos até minha nuca para fazer com que eu o encarasse. E ele me puxou para ele, me abraçando com força e apertando seus lábios contra os meus.

Foi aí que eu percebi que aquilo seria completamente diferente de tudo que tínhamos feito até então. Seria um passo no desconhecido, um abismo que se abre diante do poder de escolher entre o sim e o não. E eu sabia que não precisava escolher. Que faria o que Fred faria porque era a minha vontade também.

Meu irmão desceu uma das mãos pelas minhas costas, segurando minha cintura e usando sua outra mão, que ainda estava presa à minha nuca, para acariciar meus cabelos e fazer com que eu virasse a cabeça meio de lado, abrindo a boca e permitindo que ele segurasse meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e o mordesse com delicadeza. E quando eu devolvi o gesto ele sorriu no meio do beijo, abrindo os olhos, que brilharam com uma intensidade que eu só sabia ser possível existir porque partira dele.

Ajoelhei sobre a cama, uma das minhas mãos ainda firme entre as pernas de Fred, estimulando-o quase inconscientemente. Ergui o quadril para me posicionar melhor e fechando os olhos, sentei sobre o colo dele, soltando um gemido meio de dor, meio de surpresa, imediatamente abafado pelos lábios de Fred novamente apertados contra os meus. Ele então largou minha nuca e se deixou cair de costas sobre o colchão, os olhos largos, me encarando como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira em sua vida. E era engraçado, e ao mesmo tempo assustador, olhar para Fred e saber que não faria nenhuma diferença se fosse eu deitado ali e ele aqui, em meu colo.

E ambas as mãos dele seguravam firme na minha cintura, as unhas fincadas na pele, me obrigando a me mexer mais e mais rápido, com mais força. E eu podia senti-lo impulsionar o próprio quadril contra mim, um movimento sincronizado, quase violento, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso e hesitante, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Como se ele também não soubesse como agir, mas agisse porque sabia que aquilo era o certo e que me faria feliz.

Dava para ver o suor que deixava o peito dele brilhando em contato com o luar fraco que entrava pelas frestas das cortinas da cama. E quando dobrei o corpo para alcançar seus lábios, senti Fred estremecer debaixo de mim, porque meu próprio suor pingara em sua pele e aquilo poderia ser descrito como uma gota de cera quente caindo sobre uma outra vela. A superfície idêntica ao que era antes, mas que agora possuía um pouco de outro ser.

Quem olhasse de fora seria incapaz de perceber, de _compreender_. Havia ali dois elementos únicos e distintos. Unidos, como se fossem um só.

—**x—**

_Sempre me perguntaram se não era estranho ter um irmão gêmeo. E eu nunca entendi essa pergunta, por mais que pensasse nela. Não parecia haver nada de estranho em Fred. E aquela era sempre a minha resposta._

_Então passaram a perguntar se eu não me incomodava em estar sempre perto de alguém tão igual a mim. Perguntavam se eu não sentia falta de ser "único", como meus outros irmãos. Se não era irritante ser confundido o tempo todo, se não havia horas em que eu sentia vontade de mudar. Deixar o cabelo crescer, colocar um brinco, fazer uma tatuagem. Ser diferente._

_Eu nunca quis._

_Achava reconfortante poder olhar para Fred e ser tomado pela simples e pura certeza de que ele entenderia o que quer que eu estivesse sentindo naquele momento. Uma certeza plena e irrefutável de que ele não me julgaria sob nenhuma circunstância._

_Eu sabia que Fred jamais ficaria em silêncio quando eu precisasse de palavras. Sabia que ele não pouparia a ninguém caso eu quisesse sorrir. Ele era minha consciência de carne e osso. Uma consciência que não dava conselhos inúteis porque sabia que havia coisas que não se resolviam com palavras, mas sim com gestos. _

_Fred saberia o que dizer agora. Ele saberia o que fazer. E eu o encaro sabendo que sou egoísta ao implorar por uma resposta de seus olhos vazios._

_Sinto uma mão apertar meu ombro com força, mas não me importo em descobrir a quem ela pertence. Eles não entendem. Ninguém pode._

_Ouço passos e vozes. Gritos isolados de mais alguém que perdeu alguém que amava. E eu os invejo por não entenderem e acaricio a face que fica cada vez mais e mais fria debaixo dos meus dedos._

_Ninguém sabe como eu me sinto. Nenhum deles sabe o que é perder uma parte de si. Uma parte de verdade. Que respira, fala, caminha e que retribui cada toque como se fosse a extensão do seu próprio corpo. Que te completa como mais ninguém seria capaz de fazer porque esse alguém não existe mais._

_Uma voz pede que eu me levante, mas eu não me mexo, não olho para os lados. Mal respiro. Sinto meus olhos arderem, secos, mas não tenho coragem de piscar. Há algo dentro de mim, algo familiar, dizendo... avisando que, se por um segundo apenas, eu desviar meus olhos dos dele, alguma coisa vai fugir dali e se perder no ar empoeirado do Grande Salão._

_Há um sorriso na face de Fred. Ele parece estar achando graça de alguma coisa. Seria algo que ele faria. Ficar aí deitado como se nada estivesse acontecendo para depois dar pulo e assustar todos nós. E, no fim, nós acabaríamos rindo junto dele._

_Era algo que você faria. Que nós dois faríamos... _

_Vejo o peito dele se mexer de leve e pisco, engolindo em seco, mas a euforia se esvaia como que por encanto. Era só mamãe, que começara a chorar em cima de Fred, sacudindo o corpo dele e o dela._

_E eu fico me perguntando se perdi alguma coisa durante aquele segundo. É mais fácil torcer por isso do que acreditar que ele mentiu para mim. Que foi embora de verdade. Foi embora para sempre e me deixou sozinho._

_Por um instante eu o odiei com todas as forças que me restavam, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Que era como odiar a mim mesmo. E eu não podia me odiar._

_Eu precisava continuar por você. Por nós dois. Mesmo que eu fosse apenas uma parte. Um pedaço que ainda caminha, respira, fala..._

_Mas não vive._

—**x—**

Só percebi que anoitecera quando me dei conta de que não conseguia mais enxergar os contornos do quarto. Foi ao perceber, desesperado e conhecendo o desespero, que estava novamente sozinho e que a janela se abrira, fazendo o vento sacudir as cortinas amarelas. O suor grudado em minha pele era gelado e eu sentia frio.

Sentei na cama e abracei minhas pernas, encostando a testa nos joelhos. Depois, não me mexi, sentindo o vento ficar cada vez mais forte. Inconscientemente, eu tremia debaixo dele, mas continuei imóvel até poder sentir minha pele tão gelada quanto à de Fred. Como eu me lembrava dela.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem. E talvez tivesse sido. Seus olhos abertos, mas sem vida, os lábios azuis e frios. E o sorriso débil que eu não conseguia esquecer.

Levei minha mão fria até meu rosto e fechei os olhos, imaginando que aquela era a mão de Fred. E poderia ser, se eu desejasse com muita força. Talvez... talvez as coisas pudessem voltar a ser como eram antes caso eu fechasse os olhos e deixasse o vento entrar pela janela e carregasse minha vida para longe também. Me levasse para junto _dele_.

Um soluço subiu do meu estômago até alcançar a garganta, mas não havia nó nenhum a ser solto ali. Da mesma forma que não havia lágrimas. Nem risos. Fred levara tudo com ele.

Me deixei cair de volta na cama, ignorando o vento que ficava cada vez mais forte, quase como se assobiasse, me chamando. Virei de lado, assistindo às cortinas sacudirem.

Foi então que eu percebi, impassível, a imagem de um homem aparecer e sumir por detrás da cortina. A imagem de alguém idêntico a mim. O mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos. Os contornos dos lábios que pouco a pouco se torciam num sorriso meio maldoso, meio inocente.

Eu conhecia aquele sorriso. Esperara noites e noites para poder vê-lo outra vez...

Mas não. Não podia ser. Não assim tão simples. Será que o vento finalmente atendera o meu desejo e iria me levar embora? E pedira que fosse _você_ a me buscar?

Levantei da cama, nunca deixando meus olhos se desviarem do homem atrás da cortina. O vento continuava, forte, soprando alto e, conforme eu me aproximava, a figura do homem parecia mais papável e real.

Afastei a cortina com as mãos trêmulas, me atrapalhando um pouco quando o tecido pesado se enrolou nos meus braços. Então vi, sem ter coragem de tocá-lo, você sorrir para mim e estender a mão. Foi quando eu percebi que minha mão já estava estendida, assim como a sua, e que a palma dela estava erguida, como se implorasse para ter a minha sobre ela, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças, comparando o tamanho de nossos dedos, o comprimento de nossas unhas. Eu não fazia idéia do quando sentira falta daquilo. Daqueles gestos triviais que me faziam sentir vivo e completo.

Você estava gelado sobre o meu toque, como se eu estivesse tocando vidro, e eu tive medo de falar, achando que sua imagem fosse desvanecer ou se despedaçar diante das minhas palavras. Cheguei a abrir a boca e você até me imitou.

_Talvez não devêssemos dizer nada, não é mesmo?_, pensei, me perguntando o que aconteceria caso eu sorrisse. Será que você sorriria de volta? Que você ainda era capaz de me ler como um livro aberto e adivinhar minhas próximas ações? Nós sempre nos entendemos tão bem sem palavras. Eu queria abraçá-lo, mas não tinha forças e eu estava com frio, com tanto frio...

"Fred..." Seu nome saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar e imediatamente eu vi algo que se parecia com um borrão se formar sobre os seus lábios. Pisquei e estendi a mão na direção da mancha, mas antes que eu pudesse tocá-la, vi seus dedos tocarem os meus. E eu sabia, eu tinha certeza de que eram os _seus_ dedos porque a pele sob o meu toque era gelada, exatamente como a minha.

E eu sorri, desta vez sem medo, sabendo que você retribuiria o gesto, como se fosse o perfeito reflexo. Uma parte de mim. E então você sorriu e eu senti o nó voltar a se formar na minha garganta. Você voltara. Você _sabia_. Você não tinha se esquecido de como nós éramos. De como costumávamos ser. Duas metades de partes idênticas que se completam e caminham juntas.

Uma vez eu tive certeza de que meu irmão nunca me deixaria sozinho, não importasse o que acontecesse. Sabia que não me abandonaria. Tinha certeza de que Fred venceria a morte... da mesma forma que eu venceria por ele. Até o fim nós ficaríamos juntos. Um só. Sempre. Não podíamos lutar contra isso. Nem queríamos.

Éramos iguais.

Éramos o mesmo.

**Fim**

* * *

**¹ Kenneth Towler** é citado em _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_, quando George comenta que Fred colocou pó de fura-funco (é assim o nome?) no pijama deste — daí eu conclui que ele dividia dormitório com os gêmeos, mas eu posso estar enganada, lógico. xD

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Uma vez, anos atrás, logo quando comecei a gostar de HP, eu tive um sonho onde o Fred morria e deixava o George sozinho. Acho que foi um dos sonhos mais perturbadores que já tive e vocês não idéia de quanto eu gostaria de _matar _a Rowling por tê-lo transformado em realidade. Eu não consigo ver um vivendo sem o outro, vocês conseguem? Precisei escrever essa fic justamente para exorcizar o fantasma da morte dele — que foi de longe a que mais me afetou em _Deathly Hallows_. Pensar no George tendo de continuar a vida sem o Fred, que é uma parte de si mesmo, machuca MUITO, então, desculpem se esse texto parecer mais perturbador do que deveria ser. Não foi exatamente a intenção. E se possível, digam o que acharam. Xingar a JK por ser uma _bitch _sem coração é totalmente permitido e bem-vindo. xD

**Agradecimentos:** A **Calíope Amphora** (pela betagem maravilhosa, pelas dicas de ouro, pela ajuda no título e por pegar no meu pé sempre que necessário — ou seja, _sempre_. xD) e a **Lily Carroll** (também pela ajuda no título e por desanuviar o trecho que tanto me dava dor de cabeça). Vocês duas não existem! **;-)**

**

* * *

Um pequeno adendo:** A primeira fanfic _EVAR_ de HP que eu escrevi foi uma Fred/George, que não está postada nesta conta por duas razões: **1#** Ela já foi deletada duas vezes daqui por algum escroto desocupado; **2#** Ela é bem 'blah' (e totalmente PWP), MAS caso alguém queira ler algo menos deprimente com os gêmeos, o nome da dita cuja é **Feitos um para o Outro **(sim, é brega, eu sei) e está hospedada no meu site pessoal (**midgarcity . cjb . net**). _Have fun_! xD


End file.
